Harry Potter Character Couple Story Part: 2
by Tamuril-Helyanwe
Summary: This is the second part of the couple story thing...well enjoy and please review! oh ya there will be three parts and see what happens next in between Ron, Hermione and Malfoy!


****

Harry Potter Character Couples Part: 2

(* im using them as quotes coz they will actually show up)

Ron gave her a worried and confused look and asked her again.

*Whats wrong? * he placed a hand on her back and brought it up to her hair and started to stroke it.

*I cant. Im sorry. * she said as she pulled away from his grip. She turned her back to him and he walked in front of her. He placed both hands on her shoulder and said.

*I wont be mad. You can tell me. * 

*I love you. * She said as she looked at him then immediately turned her head away and a tear ran down her cheek and landed in the stone fountain. 

*But do you truly love me? * she asked. She looked down into the fountain and then back at Ron then back down at the fountain as another tear drop landed there.

*Of course I do. * he said as he tried to look at her in the eyes but she didn't move her head to face him. He tried to smile, but he couldn't. 

*Do you remember the first poem you gave me after you asked me out? * she asked.

*Um, ya. * he hesitated.

*You said yes.

Im so happy.

You were almost kind, you were almost true.

At that moment, when you said yes and I realized I really did love you. 

Don't you feel the same?

I hope you do, I really do

If this is all it will be, I hope its not a waste of time.

I know its love…..Ok this is a pretty crappy poem for our relationship sorry……. * She started.

*I didn't seriously write that did I? * He asked.

*That's not the point. * She said. 

*I love you, and maybe it wasn't love at first site.

But I love you now. Now and forever. 

Love from Ron. * She finished then she turned to look at Ron in the eyes. She had several tears running down her face as she stared at him very worried and nervous. 

*Im so sorry Ron! * she cried and flew herself into his arms, he felt a little shocked but he wrapped his arms around her and said in a calm, comforting voice.

*Its ok. *

~*~Back with Malfoy and Potter~*~ 

Harry and Draco both sat on the ground away from each other, breathing heavily and staring at each other with looks of anger and curiosity of what to come next. Ginny and Pansy still looked at each other with angry looks then Ginny pulled her glance from her and glanced over at Harry, where he and Malfoy were lying on the ground tired from whatever they were doing.

*Harry! * she squealed, as she ran over to him to try and sit him back up. He was breathing so heavily that it was hard for him to move. She sat at the back of him with her hands on his shoulders and one knee in his back to hold him up. He had a black eye and a few bruises on his arms and legs, and he had a cut on his arm; although Malfoy was in worse condition. He had three cuts across his face, cuts that were bleeding down his leg and one or two on his arm, he had some bruises as well but not as many. 

Pansy watched her hold up Harry and then squealed a high pitch squeal when she saw Malfoy. She ran over to him and kept on asking if he was ok. He'd say he's fine but it was a lie. She grabbed him and carried him towards the entrance to the school towards the hospital wing, limping across the garden like path.

*This isnt over Potter! * Malfoy yelled, as he looked back at Harry. Malfoy had lost and Harry had triumphed once again. Harry felt happy but he was in pain. Ginny tried to help him up and he limped, with Ginny's help, over to the bench for him to sit down. 

*You need to go to the hospital wing! Youre hurt! * She squealed as she sat on the bench near Harry where he was lying. 

*Not now! Ill be fine! * he tried assuring her, he was a little short of breath and she felt so bad. She got them into it, it was her fault.

*It was my fault! Im so sorry Harry! * She squealed. 

*It was my fault for standing up for you. * he tried to assure her again. 

*Just wait ok! Ill get the nurse! * Ginny said. She got up but stopped moving.

*No! Im fine. Just find Ron and Hermione please! * He said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away. She nodded and gave him a kiss on his lip, which had a cut on it, and was bleeding. 

She ran towards the brick wall surrounding Ron and Hermione.

*Ron! Hermione! * She yelled out of breath.

*What is it? * Hermione and Ron asked turning and getting up to face Ginny.

*Its Harry! Come quick! * She squealed. 

All three of them immediately started running towards the garden like place, and Hermione and Ron saw Harry lying on the bench and all three of them crowded around him. 

*What happened? * Ron and Hermione asked.

*He and Malfoy got into a brutal fight. Without wands! * she squealed.

*Look at all these bruises! What condition is Malfoy in? * Ron asked. 

*Much worse! Hes got cuts and bruises all over him. Pansy had to take him to the hospital wing! * She said. Ron started to laugh a bit but then stopped as Hermiones eyes met his. 

*Its not funny Ron! * Hermione told.

*Sorry. * he said. 

*Its ok…its just not a laughing - * She was cut off from speaking, as Ron leaned over and gave her a kiss. They smiled at each other, then turned to look at Harry still just lying there, breathing heavily. 

*Ron, Hermione, Ginny. * He said trying to breath at the same time.

*We need to get you to the hospital wing! * Hermione cried.

*No! * He yelled. He got up and tried to run off, but he tripped and fell. All three of them went over and picked him up. Ginny was closest to him and Ron was on the other side of her, and Hermione was on the same side as Ginny, just incase she needed some help. 

They difficulty getting him up the stairs to the hospital wing. Once they got there they saw Malfoy and Pansy crying over him. They got him onto a hospital bed, and they sat on the bed by him, to comfort him. The nurse came by and gave him a healing potion so that hed feel better shortly. The three of them stayed by his bed until morning when he was feeling better. Malfoy was feeling better to, and he walked over and started to laugh Harry who was still sleeping. Then he stopped and he looked at Hermione.

*Granger, I need to talk to you! * He ordered as he stared at her in the eyes. Ron looked at him.

*Im coming to then! * Ron said.

*No. I have to talk to him Ron. I wont be long. * She insisted not switching glances from Malfoy to Ron. 

She got up and walked out of the hospital wing with Malfoy. Ron looked at Ginny who watched them walk out and then she looked at him, and she had a worried look on her face and told him to go and listen in. He got up and went up to the door. 

*Have you told him yet? * Malfoy asked.

*Told him what? * Hermione asked.

*About us. Come on now, you havent been keeping secrets from him have you? I heard your whole truth and honesty promise that youd keep nothing from each other! * Malfoy said. 

*It was a one night thing! That was it! Ron was busy and I was in the library and so were you! That was it! We did nothing, and I had almost forgotten about it until we were in the brick surrounded wall last night away from you and Harry! * She yelled.

*You were alone together again. * He said, and he looked into her eyes but she pulled away her glance. 

*Were in love! Something completely different from that one night! * She yelled.

*Shut up Mudblood! * He said and he slapped her across the face. 

*This is why it was nothing, and there was no feeling to it! * She yelled at him.

*You cant just forget a night like that! * He said.

*It wasn't a night! It was like only an hour! * She said.

*Don't go believing that Granger. * he looked at her. 

*We made out ok! That was it! Quite making up lies! * She yelled in his face then slapped him and walked away. 

*What will Ron believe? * He asked her, and she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Malfoy opened the door and Ron came out and looked at her. A tear ran down her face and she ran as fast as she could back up to her dormitories. 

Ron gave Malfoy an evil look and ran after her to try and catch up to her. He saw sight of her and yelled.

****

*Hermione!!!! * 

She stopped running and turned to look at Ron.

*Im sorry! * she said and then continued to run. 

She reached the common room and he caught up to her and placed his hand on his shoulder and said in a calm loving voice. 

*Sit down, please. * 

She walked over to a chair and sat down, and Ron sat across from her. 

*Please just tell me whats wrong, tell me what happened. * he said calmly again. 

*It was a while ago. It was on the night we had a report due for Charms class. Remember? I asked you if you wanted to come with me to the library, and you said no that's ok. So I went on my own. You said you had to go and finish up another report for Divination with Harry. So I left and went down to the library on my own. * She started, not looking at Ron. Instead she was rubbing her fingers against each other and looking down at the table. Ron placed one hand on her hands and rubbed it a bit. She looked up at him and then turned away.

*I was taking notes and being myself. Minding my own business you know. Then Malfoy came into the library and sat tables away from mine. He was alone though, and I didn't understand so I just ignored him. * She continued. He smiled at her, or tried to.

*He walked over to me and took the book away and placed it on another table and said he needed my help with something, to find a book or something. I told him to get lost and go ask the librarian but he ignored me. He grabbed my hand and took me as far away to where the librarian was sitting and - * she paused and looked up at Ron who was intently listening to her. 

*I wont get mad. * he assured her.

*I asked him what he wanted, and he said me. So I stared at him and didn't understand. He just started to kiss me and then we made out. But it wasn't on my own free will! I swear! * she squealed, and finished up as quickly as possible.

*Its not your fault Im sure. * He said.

*That's the problem though, Ron. I love you, but since that night I havent stopped thinking about it. * She said, Ron stared at her with a bit of a shocked look on his face and she tried to avoid his stare. 

*But I hate Malfoy! * she yelled and she throw her head down on the table and cried. Ron got out of shock and tried to comfort her as much as possible.

*That's not all. * She said. She lifted up her head and looked at Ron once then turned away and looked at the table.

*Hes been purposely showing up at the library late a night, to see if Im there, alone. * She said.

*But you havent been there, have you? * he asked.

*I went once or twice and he did the same thing. Im really sorry Ron! * She squealed and she ran off to her dormitory to leave Ron sitting there. 

Ron walked up to his dormitory and pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill he started writing. 

__

Dear Hermione,

Im really sorry and I feel like its my fault that I havent noticed it yet. I shouldve been there with you when it happened to avoid him from moving in. Just forget about him he does this all the time. He just jumps from one girl to another. Please forgive me I didn't mean to leave you alone, especially with Malfoy!

Love,

Ron Weasley

He took the letter and placed it underneath the girls dormitory doors. Hermione saw the not slip in, and she got up and picked it up and saw her name in familiar hand writing. She quickly opened the door but he was gone. She read it and quickly go out parchment and her quill.

__

Dear Ron,

Its not your fault, I don't know why your apologizing to me. It was my fault that I went down there and kept on going down. Im really sorry! Please forgive me! Its raining outside. Remember? It was raining when you asked me out. It was storming out and you and I were stuck in it, trying to make our way back to our dormitories. I still love you and I told Malfoy off. So were through, but we werent anything in the first place so it wouldn't have mattered. I love you Ron Weasley. You should know that.

Love,

Hermione Granger

She got up and ran it to the boys dormitory and slipped it under the door, and she waited for him to get the note before running off. She heard foot steps coming up the spiraling staircase, so she opened the boys dormitory doors and flung them shut. 

*Hermione? * said a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Ron lying on his bed. She picked up the note and handed it to him. She didn't say anything and waited for him to finish reading it.

To be continued………………………………

****


End file.
